kono_oto_tomarefandomcom-20200222-history
Tone
Tone is the first opening theme for the Kono Oto Tomare! anime. It is sung by Shouta Aoi. Track List # Tone # # Bet on You Characters in Order of Appearance * Chika Kudo * Takezo Kurata * Satowa Hozuki * Hiro Kurusu * Kota Mizuhara * Saneyasu Adachi * Michitaka Sakai * Tetsuki Takaoka * Gen Kudo * Chiharu Hozuki * Mashiro * Kazusa Ootori (Episode 9 onwards) * Fumi (Episode 9 onwards) * Ousuke Kiryu (Episode 10 onwards) * Kou (Episode 10 onwards) * Sentarou Miya (Episode 13) * Haru (Episode 13) * Mio Kanzaki (Episode 13) * Uta Suzumori (Episode 13) Lyrics NOTE: The following lyrics are taken from https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/shouta-aoi/tone/. TV Size Kanji= 君の 僕の 重なる重ねる想いと想いが止められない 一人では鳴らせない　僕らの真実を　全力で奏でましょう 不協和音に裂かれた時　指先に託す　本当の想いを 僕ら重ねた　時間は　言葉は　誰にも奪えない 完全に調和の取れた　人なんて存在しない どこか足りない形を埋め合うための 君の 僕の 　重なる重ねる想いと想いが止められない 壊れてももう一度　積み上げよう　僕たちならきっと大丈夫 鳴らそう　夢の 何回も重ねた拙い想いと想いの先に 素晴らしい景色が僕らを待ってるから 奏でよう　この場所で 違う呼吸 |-| Romaji= Kimi no Tone boku no Tone kasanaru kasaneru omoi to omoi ga tomerarenai Hitori de wa narasenai bokura no shinjitsu wo zenryoku de kanademashou Fukyou waon ni sakareta toki yubisaki ni takusu hontou no omoi wo Bokura kasaneta jikan wa kotoba wa dare ni mo ubaenai Kanzen ni chouwa no toreta hito nante sonzai shinai Dokoka tarinai katachi wo umeau tame no Chord Kimi no Tone boku no Tone kasanaru kasaneru omoi to omoi ga tomerarenai Kowaretemo mou ichido tsumiageyou bokutachi nara kitto daijoubu Narasou yume no Tone nankai mo kasaneta tsutanai omoi to omoi no saki ni Subarashii keshiki ga bokura wo matteru kara Kanadeyou kono basho de Chigau kokyuu Full Size Kanji= 君の 僕の 重なる重ねる想いと想いが止められない 一人では鳴らせない　僕らの真実を　全力で奏でましょう 不協和音に裂かれた時　指先に託す　本当の想いを 僕ら重ねた　時間は　言葉は　誰にも奪えない 完全に調和の取れた　人なんて存在しない どこか足りない形を埋め合うための 君の 僕の 　重なる重ねる想いと想いが止められない 壊れてももう一度　積み上げよう　僕たちならきっと大丈夫 鳴らそう　夢の 何回も重ねた拙い想いと想いの先に 素晴らしい景色が僕らを待ってるから 奏でよう　この場所で 違う呼吸　違う歩幅　人それぞれだよ　だから知りたいんだ 僕一人では鳴らせない音を　一緒に探しましょう 特別な何かじゃなくて　自分だけの色を鳴らせ 不安さえも紡いで明日を変える 君の 僕の 高鳴り昂ぶる気持ちはそのままでいいから 君だけの音を忘れないでその指で心に触れてみて 繋ごう　夢の 僕らが僕らである為貫く想いの果てに 喝采と笑顔が僕らを包むでしょう 歓喜の輪の中で 信じることは選ぶこと　そんな自分を誇れること 歩き出した僕らの曇りを知らない 君の 僕の 重なる重ねる想いと想いが止められない 壊れてももう一度　積み上げよう　僕たちならきっと大丈夫 鳴らそう　僕らの 何回も重ねた拙い想いと想いの先に 最高の景色が僕らを待ってるから 奏でよう　この場所で |-| Romaji= Kimi no Tone boku no Tone kasanaru kasaneru omoi to omoi ga tomerarenai Hitori de wa narasenai bokura no shinjitsu wo zenryoku de kanademashou Fukyou waon ni sakareta toki yubisaki ni takusu hontou no omoi wo Bokura kasaneta jikan wa kotoba wa dare ni mo ubaenai Kanzen ni chouwa no toreta hito nante sonzai shinai Dokoka tarinai katachi wo umeau tame no Chord Kimi no Tone boku no Tone kasanaru kasaneru omoi to omoi ga tomerarenai Kowaretemo mou ichido tsumiageyou bokutachi nara kitto daijoubu Narasou yume no Tone nankai mo kasaneta tsutanai omoi to omoi no saki ni Subarashii keshiki ga bokura wo matteru kara Kanadeyou kono basho de Chigau kokyuu chigau hohaba hito sorezore da yo dakara shiritain da Boku hitori de wa narasenai oto wo issho ni sagashimashou Tokubetsu na nanika janakute jibun dake no iro wo narase Fuan sae mo tsumuide ashita wo kaeru Chord Kimi no Tone boku no Tone takanari takaburu kimochi wa sono mama de ii kara Kimi dake no oto wo wasurenaide sono yubi de kokoro ni furete mite Tsunagou yume no Tone bokura ga bokura de aru tame tsuranuku omoi no hate ni Kassai to egao ga bokura wo tsutsumu deshou Kanki no wa no naka de Shinjiru koto wa erabu koto sonna jibun wo hokoreru koto Arukidashita bokura no kumori wo shiranai Chord Kimi no Tone boku no Tone kasanaru kasaneru omoi to omoi ga tomerarenai Kowaretemo mou ichido tsumiageyou bokutachi nara kitto daijoubu Narasou bokura no Tone Nankai mo kasaneta tsutanai omoi to omoi no saki ni Saikou no keshiki ga bokura wo matteru kara Kanadeyou kono basho de Video Category:Music Category:Opening themes